


The biggest fan

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Have you ever thought why Lucifer gets more high-end cards than anyone else?/written in June 2020, just after he got his second UR+ in a row while Mammon and Belphie had one UR+ each and all the other brothers had none/
Kudos: 15





	The biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Самый горячий фанат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019878) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon). 



> The original work was written for Fandom Kombat 2020, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works, even cooking~

Night has fallen on the NTT Solmare Corp office as fast and imminent as nights tend to do. Tired of thinking up new utterly impoverishing events for their player base, the devs started nodding off right at their workplaces.

And then they had a dream.

“One moment of your attention, please, ladies and gents!” a tall, handsome, broad-shouldered man announced cheerfully. His hair was dark red, his eyes were golden, his thousand watt smile could lit up a room (or rather, a whole conference hall), and he was wearing a one of a kind red RAD uniform.

That's how ladies and gentlemen recognized that no mortal man, but Lord Diavolo himself chose to visit them. Again.

“Surely you must know who is your biggest fan, don't you? I deeply cherish and appreciate your fantastic work and would absolutely LOVE to see more Lucifer cards, preferably UR+, but UR are fine too,” Lord Diavolo continued speaking. “And the Devilgram stories should have more fan service — with me, of course! And, oh, yes, I am well aware that Lucifer has more cards and events dedicated to him than anyone else, but he deserves this as he's my fav, doesn't he?! Thank you so much in advance!”

... next week, the surprised and confused players were once again taking wild guesses on who that mysterious player who secured 1st rank in the new Pop Quiz might be and how much real-world money they must have poured into this endeavor to get this truly amazing new Lucifer card.


End file.
